My love
by sebastiansbiggestfan15
Summary: Bethany has left her old friends for her new ones with her boyfriend, Jake Thorn. One day she arranges a meeting with her old friend, excluding Xavier. How will it go? She visits her new Father and becomes a new demon later. Rated M for lemons and stuff like that.. I have an OC, Kathrine Daye, as Xaviers new girlfriend. She is blond, with blue green eyes and skinny and pretty..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I walked into tbe school and went to my locker. I was getting my books when a pair of muscular arms snaked around my waist. "Hey, love." My boyfriend, Jake Thorn whisped in my ear. I giggled and closed my locker. I turned in his arms and pecked his cheek. "Hey, Jakey!" The bell rang. "Dang it!" He said and let me go taking my hand instead. We walked to ohr shared homeroom whith Mr. Abernathy. "Welcome back to homeroom!" I like hime. He's nice and not like the other teachers. We find a seat and sit down. Suddenly, Xavier Woods my ex comes in and sits next to me. Jake growls and glares. He is one of the Original demons that fell down to hell with their leader, Lucifer. And i am a fallen angel. I fell from grace when i started dating Jake. But i don't mind. i love him. The teacher starts rollcall "... Bethany Church?" I raise my hand. "Jake Thorn?" "Here." "Xavier Woods?" "Present!"

The day then passed uneventfully. I was outside waiting for Jake when Molly, my old friend came over. "Hey. We miss you." She says "me too!" "Oh, well there's Jake so see you?" She says. I nod. She leaves and i hug Jake. "What did she want?" "She just said that she misses me and that i might get to see her around.." I sigh. I miss hanging out witb my old group. "Hey, do you think we can scedual a day where we can hang out with them? I can tell them not to bring Xavier along." I say hopeful that he will say yes. He nods and i squeal happily hugging him. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I love you!" I say franticly. He chuckles and squeezed me. "Anything for u, my love!" "Lets go home!" I say. He agrees and we hop on his motorcycle and ride off. As soon as we're home, i pull out my cell and dial Molly's number. "Hello?" She answers on the first ring. "Hey, Molls! Um.. Iwas wondering if me, Jake, you and the gang could hang out sometime? The only condition is you can't bring Xavier. Or Jake will attack him.." I say hiesitant. "Ok. That will be aeesome." She said excitedly. "Great. I thought you hated me and Jake. I kind of expected you to say no." I laughed. "Why would I say no to my best friend?" "I am your best friend?" "Yes!"

We talk a little more and hang up. I sighed, content and happy. I turned to find Jake standing in thedoorway, listening. "It's not nice to eavesdrop on people, Jake." He chuckels. "What did she say?" "She said yes!" I grin. He grins back, enjoying my happiness. He loves making me happy. "No pretty boy?" I shook my head no. He nods. "When?" "Hmm.. I dunno."

ThThe day ends and we fall asleep in each others embrace.

**so, you like? I thought there wasn't enoughvHalo stories so I made one. Review please! Appriciate it. Should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2 Xaviers call

Chapter two

Morning comes, and I wake up alone. Jake is an early riser… I feel the bed next to me and find it still warm. Then, he got up later than usual, probably watching me sleep. I push the covers down my bare legs. I am in shorts and one of Jake's grey T-shirts. I stand up and head downstairs. I hear him clanging around the kitchen and smell bacon. Yummy! I stand in the doorway and watch him cook our breakfast. He drops a knife on his foot and blood flies everywhere. I laugh and he turns, glaring playfully. "Hey. Heal yourself, I'll help." I say. He nods and uses his demonic powers to heal his cut and runs to me and sweeps me up off my feet into his arms. I kiss his cheek and he sets me down. "What can I do?" "You may… cook the eggs." He hands me a spatula and four eggs. "Fried?" "Yep." I set to work and end up with beautifully fried eggs.

He gets done with the bacon and hash browns and we serve everything at the table to both of us. I sit down next to him and dig in. "Oh God this is Amazing!" I say, swallowing. He nods in agreement. I check the time. 6:30. "Um... we need to get ready for school." I say. He finishes and we go get dressed in our school uniforms. **(Read the book, I am too lazy to describe the uniforms.) **The bell chimes seven by the time we finish gathering our stuff. Thirty minutes till first class… I have every class with Jake and a lot of them with Molly and Xavier… We hop on his bike and speed off, passing the house at Bryon Street. Gabe and Ivy are outside and I wave as I pass. They still love me and they support my decisions, they fell with me. I love them. I'm guessing Gabriel got a late start as well. He teaches music at the school.

We arrive at the school in time and rush to put our things in our side by side lockers and get to class just as the bell rings. We find seats in the back and sit down getting the necessary stuff for Homeroom. Mr. Abernathy did roll call and soon enough I was waiting for Jake by the school gates at the end of the day. Molly comes over. "So, when is the get together/" I think for a bit. "How about this weekend? Saturday?" I ask. She nods. "I have no plans at least I think the others are busy this weekend..." "That's fine… If it is just you, it doesn't matter. Just no Xavier. Trust me.." She nod and walks off. I sigh and turn and watch the cars fly by. I hear a roaring that stops next to me. I smile, not turning around, sensing who it is. Jake. "Are you going to get on or not? Or are you gonna walk?" He asks I don't answer. "Silent treatment, eh? What did I do?" I giggle and finally turn. "Nothing. I was daydreaming." I say. He shakes his head chuckling. I get on and wrap my arms around his waist. "I love you." I say hugging him from behind. "I love you too." He answers.

We get home and eat dinner and are in the living room watching TV when the phone rings. I go to answer it an spot the Caller ID. Xavier. Oh no. "Umm… Jake? Can you come here?" "Sure." He is here in three seconds. "It's Xavier." I say. He narrows his eyes. "Should i…?" I trail off at his angry look at the phone. 'Answer it and put it on speaker. I want to hear what he says to you.' I nod and press the answer button and put it on speaker. "Hello?" I answer. "Beth? Uhh… hey, it's Xavier.." "I know." "You still dating that freak?" "He is nota freak. He is Jake. And yes I am still dating him. Why wouldn't I be?" "I want you to give me another chance, Beth." I look at Jake. He is not happy. "No. I gave you a chance. I gave you several chances. You blew them all. You are the one who cheated on me! I never cheated on you! You-you JERK!" I scream into the phone, tears welling up in my eyes.

I can remember it all…

FLASHBACK

_I was waiting for Xavier by the gates when Molly came up to me, a grave look on her face. "Beth, sweetie. You need to see something." Was all she said before dragging me behind the school. She told me to look around the corner of the building. I did and what I saw was the worst thing I have ever seen, ever. It was Xavier… kissing another girl. My hands flew to my mouth. "What?" I whispered barley able to talk. They flew apart. 'Beth." Xavier said softly, walking towards me. I backed away from him and collided into someone's back. I could tell it was a boy. I jumped forward._

_A sob escaped my lips, tears forming in my eyes. "Why?" I asked when he was right in front of me. "I-I…" he trailed off looking guilty. Good, he should be! "I'm sorry, but I found another girl. I just didn't know how to tell you… I am so sorry." "I-I HATE you, you JERK!" I screamed. I did not realize the boy that I backed up into was still there, watching us. I didn't know it was Jake Thorn. "That is really low, pretty boy." I turned and saw, finally, Jake Thorn glaring at Xavier, lips curled in a sneer. "Well, you tried to steal her from me first, so you are also low." Was Xavier's comeback._

_I looked between the two and ran into Jake's arms, sobbing into his chest, tears staining his grey shirt black. His arms wound around me, one hand rubbing my back in a soothing manner. "Come, Bethany. Let's get you away from here." He took me and sat me on the steps of the stairs. Molly was trailing behind looking sorry for me. "I'm a stupid idiot." I murmured calming down. He grabbed my chin gently and tilted my head up to look at him. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips. 'Never say that. You're not a stupid idiot! You are beautiful." He said, lovingly. I never knew he could be so gentle, especially after what I did to him._

_"Be with me and I will NEVER hurt you like Xavier did." He offered. I knew he meant it. I leapt into his arms and hugged him, hard. "OK. I trust you. That was when knew I had fallen from grace. I didn't care. We left on his motorcycle and went to his house where we are now._

_END FLASHBACK_

I was pulled out of the memory of Xavier saying my name. "What?" I said, confused. "I said, Molly told me about this get together of yours. Can I come?" "No. Jake will be there and I don't want you to come. Just do not call here again or talk to me anywhere." I said hanging up, on his protests. I put the receiver down and leaned against the counter by the phone. I sighed and rubbed at my brown eyes. I yawned. "Come on sleepy head, let's go to bed." Was all I remember before falling asleep.

**I just realized that both chapters ended with them going to sleep. Whoops. Oh well. Lolz. It is longer then the first chapter at least… a good1000 words. Yay. R&R please**


End file.
